heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Incredible Hulk Annual Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Jeffy * * Other Characters: * General Ross Locations: * Jeffy's apartment * Items: * Pistol Vehicles: * Army van | StoryTitle2 = Subterranean Wars (Part II) - As Old as the Hills | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = Ron Wagner | Inker2_1 = Mike Witherby | Inker2_2 = Al Milgrom | Colourist2_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer2_1 = Mike Heisler | Editor2_1 = Bobbie Chase | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * ** * ** * Gort Other Characters: * Avengers * Subterraneans * Mr. Reno Sweeney * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Cindy Lou * Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) * Locations: * ** * * Brutus's lair Items: * Toy / figures ** Dr. Doom *** ** Captain America *** Captain America's Shield ** Silver Surfer *** Silver Surfer's Surfboard Vehicles: * Rick's red car | StoryTitle3 = Mean Joe | Penciler3_1 = Ron Wagner | Inker3_1 = Mike Witherby | Inker3_2 = Al Milgrom | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Contest Winners: * Leith Delaney * Shawn Hintzon * Tim Unglesbee * Frankie Kriysky * Charles Brownstein | StoryTitle4 = Hero Worship | Writer4_1 = Eric Fein | Penciler4_1 = John Statema | Inker4_1 = Jeff Albrecht | Inker4_2 = Ralph Cabrera | Colourist4_1 = Mike Thomas | Letterer4_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor4_1 = Bobbie Chase | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * James * Brenda Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Captain America (Steve Roger) * Teen Brigade * Police officers Locations: * ** Small town *** Hotel *** Blue Belle ice cream *** Police precinct Items: * Rick's book "Sidekick" * Vehicles: * Red truck * Patrol car | StoryTitle5 = Not to the Swift | Writer5_1 = Gary Barnum | Penciler5_1 = John Stanisci | Inker5_1 = Tim Dzon | Colourist5_1 = Mike Thomas | Letterer5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor5_1 = Bobbie Chase | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Adversaries: * * * * Other Characters: * Hulk (Bruce Banner) Locations: * * ** The Mount * ** Edwards Air Force Base Items: * Vehicles: * Truck | Synopsis1 = A retelling of the Hulk's origin story from a soldier's point of view. | Synopsis2 = Tyrannus kidnaps Betty and Rick to force Hulk to do his bidding. | Synopsis3 = A short with the winners from some contest featured with the Hulk. | Synopsis4 = Rick is almost run over by a truck after a book signing, but is saved by a fan. He spends some time with him as thanks. | Synopsis5 = Justin Hammer sends Blacklash, Barrier, and Ringer II to try to coerce a teenage speedster named Luis Barrett into working for them, but there plan is ruined by some Pantheon members. | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the trade paperback Incredible Hulk Visionaries: Peter David Volume 7. | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Hulk image gallery * Hulk chronology page * Hulk quotes page | Recommended = * Incredible Hulk (Volume 1) * Incredible Hulk (Volume 2) * Defenders (Volume 1) * Defenders (Volume 2) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 1) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 2) * Tales to Astonish (Volume 1) | Links = * Incredible Hulk profile at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Marvel Universe * Incredible Hulk profile at Toonopedia * Incredible Hulk series index at the Grand Comics Database * Incredible Hulk series index at CBDB * Incredible Hulk series index at Comicbookdb.com * Hulk Library }}